One Winter's Eve
by Lizzee
Summary: D/G Fluffy fic, enjoy! they meet seven years after Draco graduates.... PG13 for language, nothing else.
1. A 'Different' Way to Meet Guys...

A/N: I own only Meliah. My life sucks. I WISH I owned Harry Potter and all those wonderful characters, and be rich and famous. But that's okay, because one day you will see my name all over the world because my paintings will be displayed in all kinds of famous art galleries and yeah. I WILL BE RICH AND FAMOUS THEN!! COMPETE WITH THAT JKROWLING! Okay, so what. I am dreaming. This is a really pointless D/G fluffy-fic thing. You decide if it is interesting or not. REVIEW IT YOU FOOLS! No I am not okay.

"Really, Ginny, I don't think it's a good idea," Meliah whined.

"Oh come on, Meliah! You are no fun!" Ginny said as she packed the snowball so it wouldn't fall apart in mid-air.

"Okay, but I have no say in this, do what you want."

Ginny just grinned evilly and aimed for the cute guy walking innocently through the park. She had good vision and could see no ring on his left hand. This usually meant he wasn't married. Ginny discovered that this was an interesting way to meet men, at her age it wasn't appropriate, but who cares? No one ever expects to be hit in the back of the head by some strange 24 year-old girl. Geez. 

"Remember last-time when the guy turned out to be some escaped convict?" Meliah kindly reminded Ginny.

"Just bad luck, remember the time before? That guy was alright."

"Well until you dumped him and he sent you death-threats."

"That stopped after he got my third howler in two hours."

"Yeah, and the guy before when you threw a snowball at him in July?"

"Now that was funny, but this guy is cuter, plus I seem to think he is different. Now shut up before he get s out of range!" With that Ginny threw the snowball with perfect aim and hit the twenty-five-year-old-innocent-guy in the back of the head. Only when he turned around did they discover who it was.

"Holy shit! Meliah, do you know who that is?" Ginny snapped around, bright red with embarrassment.

"Yes, I told you it wasn't a good idea! He's heading for us. RUN!" Meliah yelled as the young man gained on them. Meliah split off and up a tree quickly, but the man wasn't after her. He knew it was that obnoxious Weasley that threw the snowball at him. She had played pranks on him since sixth year. His sixth year note. His only question was why after seven years?

Ginny never looked back and never realized just how close the young man was to her. But she was tired and stopped. If he wanted to kill her, go ahead. But see, he was too close and he only saw that she stopped when it was too late.

POOF!!

Two bodies hit the ice-cold, snow-covered ground. 

"You idiot! Malfoy, what the Hell are you doing?" Ginny cried, for had landed on top of her.

"What in God's name are you doing? Throwing a snowball at me for no reason at all!" Malfoy yelled back.

"Well, I had a reason…"

He got up, "Oh yeah and what was it?"

"Well, I didn't know it was you…." 

"Yeah, sure." He offered his hand. "Help up?"

She took it although awfully confused and half expected him to push her down again and laugh. But he didn't instead he apologized. Now she was lost.

"Hey, sorry about knocking you over, I didn't see you stop right away. Forgive me? Or am I still extremely hated?"

__

He has changed she thought to herself. "Well I suppose I can forgive you, and I should apologize myself. But I still hate you."

"So kind, where's Meliah?"

"In a tree, hiding from you."

He laughed, Ginny thought she had gone mad. Malfoy, being nice? Laughing? Is he ill?

"Doesn't surprise me," he answered.

"Yeah, well," he was really scaring her now, she didn't know what to do. "I best be getting home. I work tonight."

"Ooh, night shift. That sucks."

Ginny laughed, although she didn't even know why she did. "Yeah it does. Well see you some other time."

"Good-bye Ginny."

__

Ginny? He called you by your first name. OMG. That's not right…Ginny, be afraid……

"Er, bye, Draco?" she replied, obviously completely lost on why he actually spoke of her first name. Is change in absolute evil possible?

No one noticed the little smile play across Draco's lips as she turned and returned home with Meliah. He watched her back until she disappeared behind the trees.

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked thoughtfully the whole way home, unable to get that stupid grin off his face.

Well, didja like it? I hope. I will not another chapter unless I get at least ten reviews from TEN DIFFERENT PEOPLE! Is that understood? TEN, it is not a large number, it will be the most reviews I have for any of my stories… **sob** no one likes my work. ONLY MY TRUE FRIENDS REVIEW! RIGHT FAITH???? Okay, ignore the fact I haven't read many of hers….

~*~Liz


	2. The Truth Hurts

Okay, okay fine! I got over ten reviews, thanks NoodleJelly for the "Okay ten, now write more," section. You people are so kind. I still don't own any of the characters except Meliah, and yes, my life still sucks. But because you all so kindly reviewed I will stop insulting you…. For now!

"I so can't believe you got away with that," Meliah said as they walked down the alley of trees. 

"I know, something has changed," Ginny answered although not entirely with it. 

"I mean, look, he was nice to you and actually helped you up!"

"Mm-hm," Ginny was in La-la land.

"And you two laughed," Meliah looked at her friend and noticed that 'off-in-another-planet' look.

"Mm-hm."

"And you have so totally fallen for him, haven't you?"

"I have not!" Ginny yelped when she realized what her friend said. Meliah just laughed.

~*~

__

What was I thinking? Draco asked himself when he got home. _I was nice to a Weasley! Ginny Weasley none the less! She hasn't changed much since I last saw her. Well nothing except her looks. She has become much more…well, gorgeous since I last saw her. Almost like an angel. What the Hell am I thinking?!? I am getting ill, the cold air got to me that's all. Yes the cold air…_

Slumping down on the couch, he pulled out his wand and humored himself by disturbing the neighborhood peace the rest of the evening.

~*~

"I have not fallen for the blue-eyed freak!" Ginny yelled at her friend when they reached Ginny's apartment.

"Okay, fine. I suppose I must be going. Poor you, night shift tonight," Meliah sighed, she knew her friend fell for the 'Almighty Asshole' as they named him in sixth year.

Ginny had that love-sick look on her face, "That's what Draco said…"

"Draco? Since when do we call the asshole 'Draco'?" Meliah snapped, eyes wide with terror.

"Erm, I mean Malfoy, yeah. That's what I meant to say…"

"Are you ill? Do you have a temperature?"

"No, I am fine, really Meliah. I need to get ready for work. BYE!" Quickly Ginny shoved Meliah out the door. But right before she closed it and Meliah apparated off, Ginny heard, "You fell for him, Ginny," from her best friend.

Teehee…. Am I allowed to ask for twenty reviews? Not new ones, just altogether? PLEASE? Well I am not ORDERING just asking. Would be most appreciated for help on what happens next. I have an idea, but it is playing over in my head, and it's starting to look challenging. I am too lazy.

~*~Liz


	3. An Engagement

A/N: I thought I would humor you with another author's note that says "I still don't own anything and my life still sucks." But then I decided against it. So there, I must thank all of you for reading this story and for all the wonderful reviews I received. I am pleased, on this story alone I have more reviews than all my other stories combined. ALL ELEVEN OF MY OTHER STORIES. But I am nowhere near to "Dude Where's My Wand?" that story has forty-something, Faith and I are planning to write a sequel….

Ginny worked at the Ministry, she was supposed to be an auror, but they stuck her with a bunch of stupid paperwork, while everyone else was out there risking their lives and having fun! Life is so unfair. 

As she was sitting at her desk, fiddling her thumbs, she noticed a file lying at the bottom of her pile. She was supposed to go through all the Ministry's agents and contact them for some boring meeting that she would be forced to go to as well. So she decides to pick up where she left off, but start with that one. 

__

"Malfoy, Draco" was written on the label.

Ginny slowly opened the folder, almost afraid of what she might find.

__

Name: Draco Malfoy

Gender: Male

DOB: 8/15/87

Age: 24

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 196 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Marital Status: Single

Position: Undercover Agent

Years Working: Five

There was a little more written, now a few things fit into place. Why he was so nice to her, why that was a "Top Secret" file, and most of all - why he seemed to changed. But how and _why_ did he change? Some questions were answered, but more were made.

~*~

Draco couldn't sleep that night. His thoughts kept going back to Ginny. But why? He has hated her since, well, forever. But things are different now, _he_ is different now. But still, both families are mortal enemies, _that_ is something that hasn't changed. 

As hard as he tried, his thoughts couldn't turn from her for too long. The sound of her voice, the color of her hair, the way she smiled, the sound of her laugh. Everything about her drove him insane. It took the poor soul hours to finally fall into an uneasy sleep. 

~*~

_'Thank-God,'_ Ginny thought as she finished the last of the files. _'Home here I come!'_

She left for home, and fell into a sound sleep, and unlike Draco, she didn't give the person she ran into earlier a moment of thought. 

The next morning she was woken up by the phone ringing. 

"What?" she answered gruffly, not many people knew her phone number.

"Oh, what a nice way to answer the phone!" A woman's voice laughed over the line.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried. "It's been so long!"

"I know, I just got off, how are you?"

"Great, you?"

"Not as great as usual, but just as well."

"Oh, what happened?" a concerned Ginny asked.

"Don't worry about it, you sound absolutely cheerful, I don't want to trouble you. Forget I said anything."

"Hermione, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything." Ginny leaned against the back of her bed trying to think what could make Hermione upset.

Hermione's voice started to quaver, "I-it's about Harry-"

Ginny winced, "What about Harry?" Ginny knew they were good friends, she was a good friend with him too. But what's wrong? Was he killed or something? Now Ginny was worried.

"I, h-he wants m-me to m-marry him," she wailed.

Ginny sighed, "What is so horrible about that?"

"I don't know what to do!" Hermione cried.

"What did you tell him?"

"I-I said 'I-I d-don't k-know!"

"Why didn't you say 'yes'? Everyone has known you two would get together sometime! Oh stop crying Herm! You two were made for each other!" 

Hermione responded by crying some more.

"Hermione, do you love him?"

She stopped, "Y-yes…"

"Than get off the damn phone and go tell him! Quick before he goes and steals some other poor girl's heart!"

Hermione laughed, "I guess y-you right, Ginny. Thanks. I feel better now, I will call Harry back."

"Don't call him, girl. Go tell him to his face, knock him off his feet, and yes, I mean literally knock him off his feet. It would mean more in person than over the phone. And can you take a picture? I want to see someone hurt that freak for once!"

Hermione giggled and completely stopped crying, "Okay, okay. Ginny I get the point! I will call you later then."

"¡Chiao!"

"Bye!"

Hermione hung up and Ginny went back to sleep, hoping everything would go all right between her two friends.

~*~

Days passed and Ginny hadn't given one thought to Draco or Hermione and Harry. Although, Draco gave quite a few thoughts to her. But they didn't have any chance to talk. Until they met at the Ministry one morning when Ginny had to pick something up.

"Ginny!" Draco called. "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine…." Answered an extremely lost Ginny as Draco walked toward her.

He laughed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', just a bit tired."

"Hmm, comes from working night shift."

Ginny laughed, for some reason he could cheer her up, "Yeah, I guess so. It kinda ruins my day!"

"If you want, I can ask to get your shift changed?"

"Ginny! Ready to go? We promised to meet Harry and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks at NOON!" Meliah yelled cutting off Ginny's answer.

"OKAY MELIAH!" Ginny yelled. Then she turned back to Draco, "Thanks, but no thanks, Draco. Night-shift gives me something to complain about." Then she smiled at him and left with Meliah.

'_Why in Bloody Hell did I freakin' smile at Draco?'_ she thought to herself. '_Why? And furthermore, why did I just call Malfoy "Draco"?'_

When they got to Hogsmeade Meliah turned to Ginny, "Did you _smile _at _Malfoy_, Ginny?"

"No," Ginny answered quickly and rushed inside to greet her two friends.

During lunch, Hermione discussed her-their plans about the wedding. Harry just rolled his eyes through some of it and whenever Hermione would ask him something he would smile and nod. 

Ginny laughed, and the three women talked about wedding arrangements until Ron came into the restaurant.

"Hey Harry & Hermione. Ginny, my favorite little sister!"

"I am your only little sister, and your only sister at that!"

Ron laughed, "Yes, I know. And good-afternoon, Meliah."

Meliah blushed a bit, "Hi Ron."

The five old friends talked for what seemed like ages before they went their separate ways. Ron went home, and Hermi and Harry went to Harry's apartment in London, while Meliah came back with Ginny.

"You like Ron, don't you?" Ginny asked Meliah, catching her off-guard.

"Ye-no!" she yelped.

Ginny laughed so hard she was nearly not breathing. "You-you like R-ron! Tee-hee!"

"Ginny! You can't tell him!" Meliah cried.

"Oh, I won't! Maybe!" Ginny continued laughing.

"Ginny that's cruel!"

"Fine, for a while. I won't say anything."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you see if he likes me?"

"HAHA!"

"Ginny!"

"He already does!" Ginny snorted.

"He does really?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes Meliah, he has liked you since our sixth year. But I have to get some rest! Night shift, again…."

"Fine, but don't tell him. And I won't tell Malfoy!"

"Hey watch it!" Ginny laughed, knowing Meliah didn't have the guts to confront Draco.

"So you DO like him!" Meliah yelped as she was shoved out the door.

"No, I don't, Meliah. I will see you later."

But as she closed the door, the last retort her friend had, "You love him more than you think Ginny…." And Meliah was gone.

Did you like it? I will write more, but I can't think of anything else for this chapter. I will tell you one thing, I am gonna kill someone off. I don't exactly know whom yet, okay so what I know. But I want to see if you can guess. Tee-hee. This is fun…. Please review, and I am not killing whom you all think I am….

~*~Liz


	4. And We Meet Again...

One Winter's Eve

Chapter Four: And We Meet Again….

A/N: Sorry about the wait people. I know you are aggravated with me, but I had work to do and I can't devote my life to the fifteen stories I am in the middle of. I took aside the time to write this story last week, and when I was done the computer deleted it instead of saving it, so I lost all work and didn't have the time to re-write it. This one most likely isn't as good as the original, but that is life. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the story.

"Damnit!" Ginny screamed. "I lost my wand AGAIN!"

As she continued to tear apart her apartment in search of the item she kept mumbling something about being stuck with paperwork again. After about an hour of this, Ginny gave up and called in sick.

~*~

"Again?" Hermione asked over the phone. "How can you lose your wand three times in one week?"

"I don't know! And it has been three times in TWO weeks, Hermione. If you are going to lecture me, get the facts right."

"Well, how about I get some facts straight? I would like to know why you were talking to Malfoy yesterday, you seemed really rather happy to talk to him. You were smiling and laughing….oh! And calling him _Draco_," Hermione growled.

"Umm, well. It was just friendly conversation. It was nothing," Ginny mumbled. True, she had talked a while with Malfoy yesterday, and he had cheered her up, but that was all, right?

"Fine, well best be going… Harry's here…" With that, her friend hung up.

"FINE! Don't let me say goodbye. Geez…." She yelled into the receiver, it was going to be a long day.

__

Taptaptap! Taptaptap!

"Coming!" Ginny yelped running over to the window. A small tawny owl flew in with a green envelope tied to its leg. 

**__**

Ginny,

Hey wassssup? Sorry, had to get that one out of my system. In case you haven't noticed, I am not in England right now. I am in Boston with Mother, yeah, my stepfather died. I say good-riddance, but Mom is upset. I will be staying for a few weeks, and I think I might miss Herm's wedding. Tell her I am sorry and I will try to come if possible. I must make all the funeral arrangements. Give them my blessings and my love, and tell them I am really sorry. Geez, why must this happen now?

Meliah

Ginny sighed, and once again, tore through the house looking for parchment and a quill with ink.

**__**

Meliah,

Please, don't do the 'wasssup' thing again. It is really annoying. Sorry you will miss the wedding, but that's life. I hope everything works out, and I am sure you are EXTREMELY upset over Will's death. I will tell Harry and Herm, and I am sure they will understand. Oh, and while I am at it, I will tell Ron and maybe he will come visit you in Boston! I bet you will love me after that one.

Ginny

**__**

P.S. I think you're right….

~*~

Ginny walked through the park, feeling the snow crunch beneath her feet. That's when she saw him, the same guy as before. (Funny how these things work out, huh?) Smiling to herself, she gathered another snowball and hurled it at him.

"Draco!" she yelled right after she threw it. Poof! Right in the face. "Oops."

"You alright?" She asked running up to him. "I didn't think you would turn around so fast."

He just laughed. "Of course, I heard your voice calling me."

"What?"

He smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing the redhead, breaking the kiss after a few seconds. 

"What the Hell was that for?!?" Ginny screamed, jumping back away from Draco. She completely forgot that there was another world around her.

"Shhhh. Geez, Ginny, not so loud, please."

"Please what?!? What is your problem?!?"

"Ginny, I think I am in love with you…."

A look of horror came over Ginny's face, one that she couldn't put on if she tried. "I-I hate you! Get away…." She yelled, running blindly back to her apartment, tears streaming down her face.

~*~

Draco couldn't believe himself, he just said and did something totally out of his character. And he stood there, watching the girl of his dreams run, run far away from him. She would never look at him the same and he couldn't ever look at her the same way either.

He turned, and slowly trudged back to his own apartment, thinking over and over how stupid he was. {In which he is correct}

When home, he crawled onto the couch, and lied there, wide-awake, staring into the fire. If he had been just slightly less depressed, he would amuse himself by annoying his neighbors again, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

~*~

__

What had just happened? Ginny asked herself. She just got home, attempted to drown herself in the shower, and was now in her bed, trying to figure things out. 

__

Taptaptap! Taptaptap!

Ginny pulled herself out of bed, and opened the window. A large black owl flew in, carrying an envelope addressed to her.

**__**

Dear Miss Weasly:

I regret to inform you….

Well, looky, I am done for tonight! Hope you liked it, it will get fluffier in the next chapter. And _no_ I am not killing who you all think. Everyone thinks I am killing Meliah, but I am not….

~*~Liz


End file.
